Technical Field
The invention relates to a flue gas condensation water extraction system, belonging to the technical field of flue gas water extraction.
Background Art
In the field of atmospheric pollutants control and flue gas desulfurization, the wet desulfurization process is a mature and reliable technology, with a high desulfurization efficiency and strong adaptability. It is the most widely used flue gas desulfurization technology. However, the wet desulfurization process consumes a large amount of water, which has become an increasingly prominent issue. Thermal power generation industry, chemical industry, and metal smelting industry generally use limestone-gypsum wet desulfurization technology for flue gas purification treatments. Due to the characteristics of the processes, the high-temperature flue gas carries a large amount of saturated water vapor and droplets during desulfurization treatments. The process consumes a lot of water replenishment, resulting in a lot of water consumption. In water-deficient areas, the conflict between water consumption and water scarcity is particularly prominent. Under the current conditions, where the water resources are increasingly scarce, a new water-extraction system is urgently needed to meet the water consumption for power generation and meet the huge demand for water use in industrial production.